With the rapid development of display technologies, capacitive touch-screen displays have become gradually popularized in the people's daily lives due to the advantages such as being easy to use, rapid response, space-saving and a good user experience. At the same time, as an up-to-date, frontier advanced technology in the image industry, a naked-eye 3D display technology overcomes the visual fatigue brought to the people by traditional plane images and attracts the people's attentions with strong visual impact.
In the current market, for the commonest touch-screen display, its display and capacitive touch screen are manufactured separately and are subsequently assembled by adhering. However, the processes are complex, and the thickness of the touch-screen display is large. Moreover, in the existing 3D display technology, 3D display is usually realized by setting a parallax baffle (i.e., a slit grating) on a display side of a display panel. For a traditional naked-eye 3D display, 4 glass substrates are required, and there also exists the problem of complex process and large thickness.
In order to improve the market competition, manufactures gradually shift their sight to a display device including both a touch function and a 3D display function. However, if the separate capacitive touch screen and parallax baffle are both assembled with the display by adhering, the thickness of the display will be very large, and the processes will be very complex too, and as a result, it is adverse to lightening and thinning the display device as well reducing the cost thereof.